Steve Boeddeker
Steve Boeddeker is a sound editor. Boeddeker and fellow sound editor Richard Hymns were nominated for an Academy Award for Best Sound Editing for the film All Is Lost (2013). Filmography *Monkeybone (2001) Sound Designer *Frequency (2000) Sound Designer *Hellboy (2004) Sound Designer, Interviewed on "Making of" *Hart's War (2002) Sound Designer/Re-Recording Sound Mixer (as Stephen Boedekker) *Drive Angry (2011) Sound Designer (as Steve "Falcon" Boedekker) *Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005) Sound Designer *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2011–12) Sound Editor (Seasons 4 & 5), Re-Recording Mixer (Season 4, Episodes 15-17) *Contact (1997) Sound Effects Editor *Zambezia (2012) Sound Effects Editor *Hemingway & Gellhorn (2012) Sound Effects Editor (Emmy Award for Best Sound Editing: Miniseries) *Naqoyqatsi (2002) Sound Designer (as Steven Boeddeker)/Re-Recording Mixer? (according to skysound.com) *Se7en (1995) Assistant SFX Editor/Assistant Sound Designer?/Writer & Performer of "Lust" *All Is Lost (2013) Supervising Sound Editor, Sound Designer & Re-Recording Mixer (Academy Award Nomination for Best Sound Editing) *Starship Troopers 2: Hero of the Federation (2004) Sound Design and Supervising Sound Editor/Re-Recording Mixer *Mars Attacks! (1996) Assistant Sound Designer *The Village (2004) Supervising Sound Editor & Sound Design *Infiniti-M ads (2005) Sound Designer (Directed by Chiat Day) *Paranorman (2012) Sound Designer *The Avengers (2012) Sound Effects Editor/Uncredited Foley Editor? (according to IMDb) *Be Home Soon: Letters from my Grandfather (2012) Sound Design (according to official site)/Uncredited Sound Editor? (according to IMDb) *Chain Reaction (1996) Assistant Sound Designer *The Game (1997) Conforming Editor *The Frighteners (1996) Sound Effects Editor *Lincoln (2012) Additional Re-Recording Mixer *Now You See Me (2013) Sound Designer/Re-Recording Mixer *Maleficent (2014) Sound Designer until replaced by Tim Nielsen *The Company You Keep Sound Designer/Re-Recording Mixer *Alice In Wonderland Sound Designer/Supervising Sound Editor *Fight Club (1999) Sound Effects Editor *Beasts of the Southern Wild (2012) Sound Designer/Sound Effects Editor/Re-Recording Mixer *Hand of God (2014) Sound Designer *Lara Croft: Tomb Raider (2001) Sound Designer/Supervising Sound Editor *Lara Croft Tomb Raider: The Cradle of Life (2003) Sound Designer & Supervising Sound Editor *Rules of Engagement (1999) Sound Designer/Supervising Sound Editor *The Hunted (2003) Sound Designer *Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One (2011) Sound Designer *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure (2011) Sound Designer *Toy Story that Time Forgot (2014) Sound Designer *Jinn (2014) Sound Designer/Re-Recording Mixer *Silent (2014) Sound Designer/Sound Editor *The Touch (2002) Sound Designer/Re-Recording Mixer *X-Men (2000) Sound Designer *The Horse Whisperer (1998) Sound Designer *Mimic (1997) Sound Design *Armageddon (1998) Sound Editor *The Faculty (1998) Sound Designer *Halloween H20: 20 Years Later (1998) Sound Designer *Lake Placid (1999) Sound Designer *Dracula 2000 (2000) Sound Designer/Music Composer/Writer & Performer of "Bridge The Gap" *The Exorcist (1977, 1998 re-release) Sound Designer/Music Composer *The Eye (2008) Additional Sound Design *Project Arbiter (2014) Sound Supervisor/Rerecording Mixer (according to official site) *Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (2007) Sound Designer *Daredevil (2003) Sound Designer, Special Thanks on "Making of" *Bug (2006) Sound Designer *Maanokoobiyo (2013) Sound Designer *American Express ad with M. Night Shymaylan (2006) - Sound Designer *The Corpse Bride (2005) Sound Designer *Tron Legacy (2010) Sound Designer *Killer Joe (2011) Sound Designer/Writer of "Led Pud" *Coraline (2009) Sound Effects Editor (uncredited) *Lady in the Water (2006) Sound Designer *LUV (2011) Sound Designer *My Bloody Valentine (2009) Sound Designer *The Kite Runner (2007) Sound Designer *I Origins (2014) Sound Designer/Supervising Sound Editor/Re-Recording Mixer *Journey of Hanuman (2013) Sound Effects Editor *From Hell (2001) Sound Designer (as Steven Boedecker) *The 13th Warrior (1999) Sound Effects Editor (as Steve Boedecker) *54 (1998) Sound Designer *Dogma (1999) Additional Music/The Producers would like to thank *The Prophecy 3: The Ascent (2000) Music Composer *MythBusters Interviewed on "How To Blow Your Own Sail" about making a good punch sound References External links * Category:Sound editors Category:Living people Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:Emmy Award winners